CubenRocks Channel/Other
TheCuben2006 Channel 1947-1952 1952-1958 TheCuben2006_Channel_TV_Alvorada.jpg|TV Alvorada ID 1958-1960 TC2C1958_Ident.png 1960-1976 Old Fashioned Ident (1960).jpg|1960 ID NBC Version (1980).jpg|1975 ID Also Slightly Similar To NBC'S 1979 ID SDDS Version (1970).jpg|1970 ID Also Slightly Similar To Sony Dynamic Digital Sound's 1993 Trailers TheCuben2006 Channel in Living Color.jpg|1961 ID Also Slightly Similar To Nine Network's 1975 ID ATheCuben2006SpecialPresentation.jpg|1962 ID Also Slighty Similar To CBS'S 1973 ID 1960SignOff.jpg|1960 Sign Off TheCuben2006Channel1970TestCardF.jpg|Test Card F 1970 1970ClockIdent.jpg|1960 Clock ID Erry Vision Films.jpg Torch Lady.jpg Stardust.jpg 3D Logo.jpg Long Shadows.jpg Cheesy Globe.jpg Crazy Sparks.jpg Vecro Tals.jpg Closed-Captioned Screen.jpg|Closed-Captioned Screens TV Monitor.jpg PPI Entertainment Group.jpg|PPI Entertainment Group Variant -1 TV Channel.jpg TC2C 1975 Ident.png|1975 Ident (Made by Dolphin Productions/New York) 1976-1980 Old_Ident_01.jpg Old_Ident_02.jpg Old_Ident_03.jpg Old_Ident_04.jpg Old_Ident_05.jpg|1976 Ident. Christmas_Ident_01.jpg|Christmas 1976 Ident. Christmas Ident 02.png|Christmas 1977 Ident. Old_Ident_06.jpg Old_Ident_07.jpg Old_Ident_08.jpg Old_Ident_09.jpg Old_Ident_10.jpg Short_Ident_01.jpg Old_Ident_11.jpg|1977 (Bigger and Better) Special Ident 01.jpg|1977 Special ident. Sign_Out_Ident.jpg|Sign Out (ID) (Good Night) Sign_In_Ident.jpg|Sign In (ID) (Good Morning) Old_Ident_12.jpg Old_Ident_13.jpg Old_Ident_14.jpg Old_Ident_15.jpg Old_Ident_16.jpg Summer_Time.jpg|Summer Time (ID) Old_Ident_17.jpg TheCuben2006Channel IndianHeadTestCard.jpg|First Test Card TheCuben2006_Channel_Test_Card.jpg|Second Test Card TheCuben2006_Channel_Break_Ident.jpg|Break Ident Old Ident 18.png|Unused 1976 ident. Old_Ident_Scanimated.jpg|1976 Ident. (Made by Dolphin Productions/New York) Old Ident 05 9 (Remade).png|1976, 2017 Recreation Ident. TC2C Ident (1977_30th).png|Ident (1977, 30th anniversary) TC2C Ident (1977).png 1980-1986 TC2CIdent1980.png|Ident (1980-1983) TC2C1982_35th.png|Ident (1982, 35th anniversary) TC2C1983Ident.png|Ident (1983-1986) 1986-1991 TheCuben2006 Channel 1986 ident.png 1991-2000 1991-1995 Computer TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Computer/Ceramics Crate TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Crate/Wood Parts Earth TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Earth/Globe Mushroom Cloud TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Mushroom Cloud/Explosion Lighthouse TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Lighthouse/Seascape Orion Nebula TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Orion Nebula/Galaxy Projector TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Projector/Filming Film Strip TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Film Strip/Movie Night Earth2 TheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Earth II IslandTheCuben2006 Channel Ident.jpg|Island/Dream Summer_Time 1996.jpg|Summer Time 1995-2000 TheCuben2006Channel 1997 Ident.png|Ident (1997-1999) TheCuben2006Channel 1999 Ident_01.png|Ident (1999-2000, 1) TheCuben2006Channel 1999 Ident_02.png|Ident (1999-2000, 2) 2000-2007 2000-2003 TheCuben2006Channel 2000 Ident.png|Ident (2000-2002) TheCuben2006Channel 2002 Ident 01.png|Ident (2002-2003, 01) TheCuben2006Channel 2002 Ident 02.png|Ident (2002-2003, 02) 2003-2007 TC2CAB.jpeg Duh.jpeg TC2C2006V1.jpeg TC2C2006V2.jpeg TC2C2006Xmas.jpeg TC2C2006Xmas2.jpeg 2007-2009 2007-2008 2008-2009 2009-2013 TC2C2009 Ident Generic.png|Generic ID (2009). TC2C2009 Ident Glow.png|Glow ID (2009). TC2C2009 Ident Fireworks.png|Fireworks ID (2010). TC2C2010 Ident Solar Eclipse.png|Solar Eclipse ID (2010). 2013-2015 Ink Ident Ruby.jpg|Ink Glitches Butterfly Of Doom Ident Ruby.jpg|Butterfly Of Doom 2015-2016 TheCuben2006 Channel BFDI Variant.png|BFDI Variant TheCuben2006_Channel_BFDIA_Variant.png|BFDIA Variant Screen Shot 2016-06-22 at 4.22.21 PM.png|Production Endtag 2015 Idents Clouds Ident - TC2C.jpg|Clouds X-Pro II Ident - TC2C.jpg|X-Pro II Plastic Fantastic Ident - TC2C.jpg|Plastic Fantastic Zooming 3D Objects Ident - TC2C.jpg|Zooming 3D Objects Origami Ident - TC2C.jpg|Origami Balloon Ident - TC2C.jpg|Balloon Eart Ident - TC2C.jpg|Earth II - Arrested Ident - TC2C.jpg|Inanimate Insanity - Arrested II - Intro Ident - TC2C.jpg|Inanimate Insanity - Intro II - Not Filler Ident - TC2C.jpg|Inanimate Insanity - Not Filler Summer_Time_2015.jpg|Summer Time 2015 2016 TheCuben2006_Channel_Sqaure_Logo_LGBT.jpg|#SupportLBGT TheCuben2006_Channel_Sqaure_PPG.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Variant Screen Shot 2016-06-22 at 3.46.36 PM.png|Production Endtag TheCuben2006_Channel_2017_New_End_Tag.jpg|The new endtag in September 2017. Idents 2015 Ident (Object Overload).jpg|Objects Overload ID (2016) 2015 Ident (Objects Shows).jpg|Objects Shows ID (2016) 2015 Ident (Objects Crossovers).jpg|Objects Crossovers ID (2016) 2016 ID.jpg|Generic ID (2016) 2016 Ident (BFGP).jpg|Battle For Gold Palace ID (2016) Summer_Time_2016.jpg|Summer Time ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Black Hole).jpg|Black Hole ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Springy Shoes).jpg|Springy Shoes ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Golf Ball Team).jpg|Golf Ball Team ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Backups).jpg|Backups ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Objects!).jpg|Objects! ID (2016) 2016 Ident (Evening).jpg|Evening ID (2016) 2016-2018 2016-2017 Idents Spinning TC2C.jpg|Spinning TC2C Also Slightly Similar To NBC'S Spinning N ID Vídeo_Show_Parody.jpg|Vídeo Show Parody IDFB Ident - TheCuben2006 Channel.jpg|IDFB ID TC2C TV For Everyone Promo 2016.jpg|TheCuben2006 Channel "TV For Everyone" promo BFDIA Ident - TheCuben2006 Channe.jpg|BFDIA ID Video Tile.jpg|Video Tile ID Sinedots.jpg|Sinedots ID Spiral Array.jpg|Spiral Array ID Shaded Strings.jpg|Shaded Strings Sleek of Metal.jpg|Sleek of Metal ID Masaya Nakamura_Rememberance.jpg|Masaya Nakamura Remembrance (2017) November 2016 Ident Afternoon.jpg|Afternoon ID 2017-2018 TC2C Cube 1.1 Ident 2017.png|Version 1.1 (2017-2018) TC2C Cube 2.1 Ident 2017.png|Version 2.1 (2017-2018) TC2C Cube 3.1 Ident 2017.png|Version 3.1 (2017-2018) TC2C 70 Years (1950s).png|70th anniversary (2017, 1950s) TC2C 70 Years (1960s).png|70th anniversary (2017, 1960s) TC2C 70 Years (1970s).png|70th anniversary (2017, 1970s) TC2C 70 Years (1980s).png|70th anniversary (2017, 1980s) TC2C 70 Years (1990s).png|70th anniversary (2017, 1990s) CubenRocks Channel 2018-present CubenRocks Channel (Generic).png|Generic (2018-2019) CubenRocks Channel (Generic, 2019).png|Generic (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Commercial Break).png|Commercial Break (2018) CubenRocks Channel 2018 Ident Countryballs The Animated Series.png|Countryballs - The Animated Series (2018-present) CubenRocks Channel (FIFA World Cup 2018).png|2018 FIFA World Cup Official Program CubenRocks Channel Screen-Bug (2018 FIFA World Cup).png|Screen-bug during 2018 FIFA World Cup. crcid1.PNG|BFDI (2018-present) CubenRocks Channel Screen-Bug (Labor Day Special).png|Screen-bug during the Labor Day Special. CubenRocks Channel (Battle for BFDI).png|Battle for BFDI (2018-present) CubenRocks Channel (Object Lockdown).png|Object Lockdown (2018-present) CubenRocks Channel (Network Clock 2018).png|Network clock (CubenRocks Roller Park, 2018) CubenRocks Channel (Liy).png|Liy (2018-present) CubenRocks Channel (Inanimate Insanity).png|Inanimate Insanity (2018-present) CBRC 2018 Screen Bug.png|Screen bug in 2018 during the The Picture and Video Review. CubenRocks Channel (Neon).png|Neon (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Neon, Version 2).png|Neon (2019-present, Version 2) CubenRocks Channel (Silk).png|Silk (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Blockbuster).png|Blockbusters (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Bursting Vapor).png|Bursting Vapor (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Bursting Vapor, Version 2).png|Bursting Vapor (2019-present, Version 2) CubenRocks Channel (Glow in the Dark).png|Glow in the Dark (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Cyan Wisp).png|Cyan Wisp (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Yacker).png|Yacker (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Wisps).png|Wisps (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Reveal).png|Reveal (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Vanillite).png|Vanillite (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Mario and Sonic).png|Mario and Sonic (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Sammy the Bird).png|Sammy the Bird (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Forming).png|Forming (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Crossover Takeoff).png|Crossover Takeoff (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Pixelized).png|Pixelated (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Pixelated, Version 2).png|Pixelated (2019-present, Version 2) CubenRocks Channel (Blinds).png|Blind (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Sleek).png|Sleek (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Shiny Model).png|Shiny Model (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Pop Art).png|Pop Art (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Glass Pane).png|Glass Pane (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Fire).png|Fire (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Plains).png|Plains (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Washer and Dryer).png|Washer and Dryer (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Colored Lights).png|Colored Lights (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (TV).png|TV (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (UFO).png|UFO (2019-present) CubenRocks Channel (Korean Culture Week).png|Korean Culture Week (2019, 1) CubenRocks Channel (Korean Culture Week, 2).png|Korean Culture Week (2019, 2) CubenRocks Channel (Korean Culture Week, 3).png|Korean Culture Week (2019, 3) CubenRocks Channel (Logo on a Table).png|Logo on a Table (2019-present) CBRC Tomorrow's Here Today Promo 2018.png|2018 "Tomorrow's Here Today" Promo CBRC Get Ready Promo 2019.png|2019 "Get Ready" Promo (based on CBS's 1990-1991 Promo) Anniversary Logos TheCuben2006 Channel 10 Years logo.png|10th anniversary (1957) TheCuben2006 Channel 15 Years logo.png|15th anniversary (1962) TheCuben2006 Channel 20 Years logo.png|20th anniversary (1967) TheCuben2006 Channel 25 Years logo.png|25th anniversary (1972) TheCuben2006 Channel 30 Years logo.png|30th anniversary (1977) TheCuben2006 Channel 35 Years logo.png|35th anniversary (1982) TheCuben2006 Channel 40 Years logo.png|40th anniversary (1987) TheCuben2006 Channel 45 Years logo.png|45th anniversary (1992) TheCuben2006 Channel 50 Years logo.png|50th anniversary (1997) TheCuben2006 Channel 55 Years logo.png|55th anniversary (2002) TheCuben2006 Channel 60 Years logo.png|60th anniversary (2007) TheCuben2006 Channel 65 Years logo.png|65th anniversary (2012) TheCuben2006 Channel 70 Years logo.png|70th Anniversary (2017) Holiday Logos TheCuben2006_Channel_Paris_Attack.png|Paris Attack (November, 13, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_Brussels_Attack.png|Brussels Attack (March, 22, 2016) TheCuben2006_Channel_Brazil.png|Brazilian Independence Day (September, 7, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_Purple_Rain.png|Remembering Prince (March, 21, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_April_Fools.png|April Fools Day (April, 1, 2015) (Whoopsie Daisy!) TheCuben2006_Channel_Birthday.png|TheCuben2006's Birthday (November, 14, 2015) TheCuben2006_Channel_Sqaure_Halloween.jpg|Halloween (October, 31, 2016) CubenRocks Channel April Fools Day 2018 logo.png|April Fools 2018 (April 1st, 2018) CubenRocks Channel Labor Day 2018 logo.jpg|Labor Day (September 3rd, 2018) CubenRocks Channel (Brazilian Independence Day).png|Brazilian Independence Day (September 7, 2018) CubenRocks Channel (Halloween Day).png|Halloween Day (October 31, 2018) CubenRocks Channel April Fools Day 2019 logo.png|April Fools 2019 (April 1, 2019) Slogans *1947-1951: Starts here *1951-1984: Come along to the Best! *1984-1985: Still the One! *1985-1991: Let's get together *1993-2012: Beyond the television. *2012-2015: Entertaining you first *2015-2016: Your favorite shows on TV *2016-2017: We are TheCuben2006 *2017-2018: We live here. *2018: Power of life. *2018-present: Your worldwide best channel. *New Year Slogan: Happy New Year from . *Halloween Slogan: Trick or treat. *Christmas Slogan: Season greetings on CubenRocks Channel. *Olympics Slogan: Win for the Olympic games. Christmas Logos 1959-1960 1960-1976 1976-1980 1980-1986 1986-1991 1999-2000 2000-2007 2007-2009 2009-2013 2013-2015 2015-2016 2016-2017 2017-2018 2018-present CubenRocks Channel (Christmas 2018).png|Snowflakes (November 9 - December 30, 2018) CubenRocks Channel (Christmas Tree 2018).png|Christmas Tree (November 10 - December 30, 2018) New Year Logos 1959-1960 1960-1976 1976-1980 1980-1986 1986-1991 1999-2000 2000-2007 2007-2009 2009-2013 2013-2015 2015-2016 2016-2017 2017-2018 2018-present CubenRocks Channel Ident (Welcome 2019).png|Welcome 2019 Ident Screen Bug Evolution 2013 Screen Bug.jpg|The 2013 logo bug. 2015 Screen Logo Bug.jpg|The invisible logo bug in 2015 Screen Bug.jpg|The new TheCuben2006 Channel logo bug in June 2016. Logo Bug.jpg|New logo bug in September 2016 CubenRocks Channel Screen Bug.png|New screen bug in 2018 CubenRocks Channel April Fools Screen Bug.png|April Fools 2018 Screen Bug Sketch-1540712527771.png|Another new screen bug in 2018 New CBRC 2018 screen bug.png|The newer CBRC 2018 logo. Parodies Spoofs TheCuben2006 Channel Square spoff on THHA22M - Elimimnated.jpg|''This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes'' spoof Videos Category:TheCuben2006 Category:TV Channels Category:Special logos Category:CubenRocks Channel